The X-Files
You may be looking for information about the documents themselves, referred to as X-files. The X-Files was a popular television series created by Chris Carter. Episodes of the series were first broadcast on the FOX network, starting with the pilot episode on September 10, 1993. In 1998, a feature film, The X-Files: Fight the Future, was released, starring the main cast of the television series. During the initial run of the series, two spin-off shows were aired. These series were set in the same universe as The X-Files and were named Millennium and The Lone Gunmen. The X-Files television series completed its ninth and final season with a two-hour episode that first aired on May 19, 2002. A second feature film, entitled The X-Files: I Want to Believe, followed in 2008. Episode Types Mythology Episodes Mythology episodes deal with the show's overall story arc, usually involving the Syndicate or super-soldiers. In 2005, most of the episodes that fall into this category were released in official Mythology DVD sets. The following is a list of all the Mythology episodes. *"Pilot" (Season 1) *"Deep Throat" *"Conduit" *"Fallen Angel" *"E.B.E." *"The Erlenmeyer Flask" *"Little Green Men" (Season 2) *"Duane Barry" *"Ascension" *"One Breath" *"Red Museum" *"Colony" *"End Game" *"Anasazi" *"The Blessing Way" (Season 3) *"Paper Clip" *"Nisei" *"731" *"Piper Maru" *"Apocrypha" *"Talitha Cumi" *"Herrenvolk" (Season 4) *"Tunguska" *"Terma" *"Memento Mori" *"Tempus Fugit" *"Max" *"Zero Sum" *"Gethsemane" *"Redux" (Season 5) *"Redux II" *"Christmas Carol" *"Emily" *"Patient X" *"The Red and the Black" *"The End" *"The Beginning" (Season 6) *"S.R. 819" *"Two Fathers" *"One Son" *"Biogenesis" *"The Sixth Extinction" (Season 7) *"The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati" *"Sein Und Zeit" *"Closure" *"En Ami" *"Requiem" *"Within" (Season 8) *"Without" *"Per Manum" *"This Is Not Happening" *"DeadAlive" *"Three Words" *"Vienen" *"Essence" *"Existence" *"Nothing Important Happened Today" (Season 9) *"Nothing Important Happened Today II" *"Trust No 1" *"Provenance" *"Providence" *"William" *"The Truth" Monster of the Week Episodes Monster of the Week episodes deal with some type of supernatural or paranormal creature or sometimes a simple criminal with a unique gift. They are usually separate from mythology episodes. The following is a list of Monster of the Week episodes. * Season 1: ** "Squeeze" (Eugene Victor Tooms) ** "The Jersey Devil" (Jersey Devil) ** "Shadows" (Howard Graves, a poltergeist) ** "Ghost in the Machine" (Central Operating System in the Eurisko Corporation's headquarters) ** "Ice" (parasitic ice worms) ** "Space" (Marcus Aurelius Belt, possessed by a strange alien entity) ** "Eve" (Sally Kendrick, a government clone experiment) ** "Fire" (Cecil L'Ively) ** "Beyond the Sea" (Luther Lee Boggs) ** "Gender Bender" (the Kindred) ** "Lazarus" (Jack Willis, possessed by Warren Dupre) ** "Young at Heart" (John Barnett) ** "Miracle Man" (Samuel Hartley) ** "Shapes" (a manitou) ** "Darkness Falls" (Wood mites) ** "Tooms" (Eugene Victor Tooms) ** "Born Again" (Michelle Bishop, a reincarnation of Charlie Morris) ** "Roland" (Arthur and Roland Grable) * Season 2: ** "The Host" (Flukeman) ** "Blood" ** "3" (the Trinity Killers) ** "Firewalker" ** "Excelsis Dei" ** "Aubrey" ** "Irresistible" (Donald Pfaster) ** "Die Hand Die Verletzt" (Phyllis Paddock) ** "Fresh Bones" ** "Fearful Symmetry" ** "Død Kalm" ** "Humbug" ** "The Căluşari" ** "F. Emasculata" ** "Soft Light" (Chester Barton) ** "Our Town" (Walter Chaco) * Season 3: ** "D.P.O." (Darren Peter Oswald) ** "Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose" (Puppet) ** "The List" (Napoleon "Neech" Manley) ** "2Shy" (Virgil Incanto) ** "The Walk" ** "Oubliette" ** "Revelations" ** "War of the Coprophages" (cockroaches) ** "Syzygy" ** "Grotesque" (William Patterson) ** "Pusher" (Robert Patrick Modell) ** "Teso Dos Bichos" ** "Hell Money" ** "[[José Chung's From Outer Space|José Chung's From Outer Space]]" ** "Avatar" (Succubus) ** "Quagmire" (Big Blue) ** "Wetwired" (tachistoscopic images) * Season 4: ** "Unruhe" (Gerry Schnauz) ** "Home" (the Peacock family) ** "Teliko" (Samuel Aboah) ** "The Field Where I Died" (Vernon Ephesian) ** "Sanguinarium" (Jack Franklyn) ** "Paper Hearts" (John Lee Roche) ** "El Mundo Gira" (Chupacabra) ** "Kaddish" (Isaac Luria, a golem) ** "Never Again" ** "Leonard Betts" (Albert Tanner) ** "Unrequited" (Nathaniel Teager) ** "Synchrony" (Jason Nichols) ** "Small Potatoes" (Eddie Van Blundht) ** "Elegy" (ghosts) * Season 5: ** "Detour" ** "The Post-Modern Prometheus" (the Great Mutato) ** "Kitsunegari" (Linda Bowman and Robert Patrick Modell) ** "Schizogeny" (Karin Matthews) ** "Chinga" (Chinga) ** "Kill Switch" ** "Bad Blood" (Ronnie Strickland, a vampire) ** "Mind's Eye" ** "All Souls" ** "The Pine Bluff Variant" ** "Folie a Deux" * Season 6: ** "Drive" (Patrick Garland Crump) ** "Triangle" (Nazis) ** "Terms of Endearment" (Wayne Weinsider, a vele demon) ** "Rain King" ** "How the Ghosts Stole Christmas" ** "Tithonus" (Alfred Fellig) ** "Arcadia" (A tulpa) ** "Agua Mala" ** "Monday" ** "Alpha" ** "Trevor" ** "Milagro" ** "Field Trip" * Season 7: ** "Hungry" ** "The Goldberg Variation" ** "Millennium" ** "Rush" ** "Orison" (Donald Pfaster) ** "The Amazing Maleeni" ** "Signs and Wonders" ** "X-Cops" (an unknown fear entity) ** "First Person Shooter" ** "Theef" ** "Chimera" ** "Hollywood A.D." ** "Brand X" ** "Fight Club" ** "Je Souhaite" (Jenn, a jinniyah) * Season 8: ** "Redrum" ** "Patience" ** "Roadrunners" ** "Invocation" ** "Via Negativa" ** "Surekill" ** "Salvage" ** "Badlaa" ** "Medusa" ** "Empedocles" * Season 9: ** "Daemonicus" ** "Hellbound" ** "4-D" ** "Lord of the Flies" ** "John Doe" ** "Underneath" ** "Scary Monsters" ** "Audrey Pauley" ** "Improbable" ** "Release" ** "Sunshine Days" Crossovers As the first series created by Chris Carter, The X-Files is considered to be the central series of the fictional universe which also includes Millennium and The Lone Gunmen, and there are several crossovers seen throughout the series. A character who appeared in both The X-Files and Millennium was fictional novelist José Chung. Chung, first created by writer Darin Morgan for The X-Files episode "[[José Chung's From Outer Space|José Chung's From Outer Space]]", was also the focus of the Millennium episode "José Chung's Doomsday Defense". The only specific crossover featuring regular cast, however, was The X-Files episode "Millennium", in which the story arc of Millennium was finally resolved, following that series' cancellation. The episode featured Frank Black and his daughter, Jordan. First appearing in The X-Files episode "E.B.E.", the characters of the Lone Gunmen were later given their own spin-off series, The Lone Gunmen. Featuring appearances from Fox Mulder, Walter Skinner and Morris Fletcher, the series lasted only one season. Like "Millennium" before it, the resolution for the series finale cliffhanger was later shown in the episode "Jump the Shark", featuring "The Lone Gunmen" characters of Jimmy Bond, Yves Adele Harlow and Kimmy Belmont. The season five episode "Unusual Suspects" also features the character of Detective John Munch. Portrayed by Richard Belzer, the character of Munch is also a regular character of both Homicide: Life on the Street and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Following this connection further, all three series of The X-Files, Millennium and The Lone Gunmen are considered to be part of the "Tommy Westphall Universe". Although The Simpsons was featured in a fictional sense in The X-Files episode "The End", an episode of that animated series, entitled "The Springfield Files", included appearances by Agents Mulder and Scully as well as aliens, the Cigarette Smoking Man and FBI Headquarters. The X-Files featured many other references to films and television series, including Harsh Realm, the only other series created by Chris Carter's Ten Thirteen Productions. Like The Lone Gunmen, the series itself also lasted only one season. Although it did not include any direct references to The X-Files, a scene from the series can briefly be seen playing on a television screen in The X-Files episode "Sein Und Zeit", watched by Bud Lapierre, who exclaims while watching the scene, "This is great!" and later recalls, while being interviewed by Mulder, that he had never before heard of the series but that it had been good. The character of Bud Lapierre was portrayed by Mark Rolston, who appeared in Harsh Realm's second episode as a bounty hunter. Furthermore, the movie The X-Files: I Want to Believe includes cameo appearances by Sarah-Jane Redmond, whose character introduces herself as Special Agent in Charge Fossa; the same actress played a recurring character called Inga Fossa on Harsh Realm. Main Cast *David Duchovny as Fox Mulder (1993-2000) *Gillian Anderson as Dana Scully *Mitch Pileggi as Walter Skinner (1994 - 2002) *Robert Patrick as John Doggett (2000 - 2002) *Annabeth Gish as Monica Reyes (2001 - 2002) Episode List Season 1 (Season 1, 24 episodes) *Pilot *Deep Throat *Squeeze *Conduit *The Jersey Devil *Shadows *Ghost in the Machine *Ice *Space *Fallen Angel *Eve *Fire *Beyond the Sea *Gender Bender *Lazarus *Young at Heart *E.B.E. *Miracle Man *Shapes *Darkness Falls *Tooms *Born Again *Roland *The Erlenmeyer Flask Season 2 (Season 2, 25 episodes) *Little Green Men *The Host *Blood *Sleepless *Duane Barry *Ascension *3 *One Breath *Firewalker *Red Museum *Excelsis Dei *Aubrey *Irresistible *Die Hand Die Verletzt *Fresh Bones *Colony *End Game *Fearful Symmetry *Død Kalm *Humbug *The Căluşari *F. Emasculata *Soft Light *Our Town *Anasazi Season 3 (Season 3, 24 episodes) *The Blessing Way *Paper Clip *D.P.O. *Clyde Bruckman's Final Repose *The List *2Shy *The Walk *Oubliette *Nisei *731 *Revelations *War of the Coprophages *Syzygy *Grotesque *Piper Maru *Apocrypha *Pusher *Teso Dos Bichos *Hell Money *[[José Chung's From Outer Space|José Chung's From Outer Space]] *Avatar *Quagmire *Wetwired *Talitha Cumi Season 4 (Season 4, 24 episodes) *Herrenvolk *Home *Teliko *Unruhe *The Field Where I Died *Sanguinarium *Musings of a Cigarette-Smoking Man *Tunguska *Terma *Paper Hearts *El Mundo Gira *Leonard Betts *Never Again *Memento Mori *Kaddish *Unrequited *Tempus Fugit *Max *Synchrony *Small Potatoes *Zero Sum *Elegy *Demons *Gethsemane Season 5 (Season 5, 20 episodes) *Redux *Redux II *Unusual Suspects *Detour *The Post-Modern Prometheus *Christmas Carol *Emily *Kitsunegari *Schizogeny *Chinga *Kill Switch *Bad Blood *Patient X *The Red and the Black *Travelers *Mind's Eye *All Souls *The Pine Bluff Variant *Folie à Deux *The End Feature Film *The X-Files Movie Season 6 (Season 6, 22 episodes) *The Beginning *Drive *Triangle *Dreamland *Dreamland II *How the Ghosts Stole Christmas *Terms of Endearment *The Rain King *S.R. 819 *Tithonus *Two Fathers *One Son *Agua Mala *Monday *Arcadia *Alpha *Trevor *Milagro *The Unnatural *Three of a Kind *Field Trip *Biogenesis Season 7 (Season 7, 22 episodes) *The Sixth Extinction *The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati *Hungry *Millennium *Rush *The Goldberg Variation *Orison *The Amazing Maleeni *Signs and Wonders *Sein Und Zeit *Closure *X-Cops *First Person Shooter *Theef *En Ami *Chimera *all things *Brand X *Hollywood A.D. *Fight Club *Je Souhaite *Requiem Season 8 (Season 8, 21 episodes) *Within *Without *Patience *Roadrunners *Invocation *Redrum *Via Negativa *Surekill *Salvage *Badlaa *The Gift *Medusa *Per Manum *This is Not Happening *DeadAlive *Three Words *Empedocles *Vienen *Alone *Essence *Existence Season 9 (Season 9, 20 episodes) *Nothing Important Happened Today *Nothing Important Happened Today II *Dæmonicus *4-D *Lord of the Flies *Trust No 1 *John Doe *Hellbound *Provenance *Providence *Audrey Pauley *Underneath *Improbable *Scary Monsters *Jump the Shark *William *Release *Sunshine Days *The Truth (feature-length) *The Truth II (edited as two-parts) Feature Film *The X-Files: I Want to Believe Background Terminology Legends Legends are explanatory pieces of information accompanying illustrations, maps or charts. Many legends appear in episodes of The X-Files, usually including information such as time or setting over the events of a scene. Although a notice preceding the series' pilot is described in the episode's script as a legend, the first regular legend appears later in the same episode and reads, "COLLUM NATIONAL FOREST; NORTHWEST OREGON". The television series' final legend appears in "The Truth" and reads, "ROSWELL; NEW MEXICO". Legends were also used in episodes of Millennium. The term 'legend' was never used on-screen in either series, but originates from terminology used by production personnel, and can be found in scripts for the series. Taglines '' episodes]] Taglines were a feature of The X-Files episodes. Although the series' opening credits sequences usually ended with "The Truth is Out There", other lines would occasionally replace it. The following is a list of other taglines used in episodes of the series. *Trust No One - "The Erlenmeyer Flask" *Deny Everything - "Ascension" *'éí 'aaníígÓÓ 'áhoot'é' - "Anasazi" ("The truth is far from here" in Navajo) *Apology is Policy - "731" *Everything Dies - "Herrenvolk" ("Master race" in German) *Deceive Inveigle Obfuscate - "Teliko" *E pur si muove - "Terma" ("And still it moves" in Italian, a quote attributed to Galileo) *Believe the Lie - "Gethsemane" *All Lies Lead to the Truth - "Redux" *Resist or Serve - "The Red and the Black" *The End - "The End" *Die Wahrheit ist irgendwo da draußen - "Triangle" ("The truth is out there somewhere" in German) *In the Big Inning - "The Unnatural" *Amor Fati - "The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati" ("Love of fate" in Latin) *Believe to Understand - "Closure" *Nothing Important Happened Today - "Nothing Important Happened Today II" *erehT tuO si hturT ehT - "4-D" (The Truth is Out There backwards) *They're Watching - "Trust No 1" *Dio ti ama - "Improbable" ("God loves you" in Italian) Executive producer R.W. Goodwin recalled, "Every episode of the first season had the same tagline, except the last one, "The Erlenmeyer Flask," in which we killed Deep Throat. As Deep Throat lay dying, the last thing he said was, "Trust no one." That became the tagline. When Chris Carter feels that it is necessary, he will change the tagline to relate to the episode." According to producer and director Rob Bowman, "They don't change very often, but when they do, they pertain to the episode. Like 'Apology is Policy,' you know, 'Oh, we're sorry about the POWs,' as though that exonerates them." Several taglines were used to advertise The X-Files: Fight the Future, including "Fight the Future". However, unlike those used in episodes of the series, most of the movie taglines were never seen or heard in the film and only appeared on posters and other promotional products. It should be noted that some of the episodes that had a replacement tagline when they originally aired on TV have the regular "The Truth is Out There" tagline on the DVD release. X-Philes The term "X-Phile" is a commonly used name for fans of The X-Files. Chris Carter originally called fans of The X-Files "File-o-philes" before the term "X-Philes" was coined by Matt Grommes on an early Fidonet X-Files message board and the name was subsequently adopted by most other fans. See Also *TXF main character appearances *TXF main character absences *TXF recurring character appearances *''Millennium'' *''The Lone Gunmen'' External Links *''The X-Files'' at Wikipedia *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0106179/ The X-Files] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.imcdb.org/movie_106179-The-X-Files.html Cars of the X-Files] at the Internet Movie Cars Database *[http://jenru.tripod.com/main.html White Noise: The Music of the X-Files] *The X-Files Timeline'' *Latest X-Files News'' *X-Files fandom history Category:X-Files episodes